Après la guerre : Leur destin
by Eme7001
Summary: Beaucoup de fictions se passent après la guerre mais toutes sont différentes... Voici ma version. Ma version de ce qui se passe après cette guerre meurtrière. Comment les personnages vont réagir? Que va-t-il leur arriver? Venez lire pour savoir. (Je fais en sorte que ma fiction ressemble le plus possible aux livres/films, et je tiens compte de l'interview de J.K)
1. Chapitre 1 : Remords

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas J. ...Donc les persos sont à J.K et comme j'essaye de suivre son histoire au maximum, certains éléments aussi. Mais l'histoire est à moi! Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent, je ne suis pas payée.

Note : J'attends vos commentaires! :)

* * *

Chap 1 : Remords

Harry retourna dans la grande salle et ce qu'il y vit le désempara. Il savait que ça n'était facile pour personne tout le monde avait perdu plus d'un être cher mais voir tous ces visages baignés de larmes qui se tournaient vers lui avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux le rendait mal à l'aise. Il était fatigué par cette année, par ce combat. Le malaise s'amplifia lorsqu'il vit la famille Weasley autour du corps de Fred, mais le pire fut quand Harry vit George. Ce dernier dégageait une telle tristesse, mais en même temps, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi son frère restait étendu comme cela.

Soudain, une masse rousse lui sauta dessus en larmes. Ginny était accablée et on pouvait voir des marques de tristesse sur son visage ainsi que des marques de la guerre qui avait fait rage. Mais, Harry la sentait soulagée de le voir en vie. Au bout d'un certain temps passé à essayer de la consoler, le survivant remarqua l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas tout de suite, après tout ils sortaient ensemble maintenant mais il finit par demander à sa bien-aimée où ils étaient ce à quoi elle lui répondit d'une voix tremblante à l'infirmerie.

Il s'y précipita, Ginny sur ses talons mais se retrouva nez à nez avec l'infirmière qui lui administra ainsi qu'à Ginny une tasse de chocolat chaud et un repos forcé d'au moins une heure avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Pendant cette attente, il repéra Ron penché au-dessus d'un lit à l'autre bout de la salle. Ne voulant pas donner plus de travail à Mme Pomfresh, il resta bien sagement à côté de Ginny. Toutes sortes de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête : comment allait Hermione, pourquoi était-elle à l'infirmerie, et combien de morts inutiles cette guerre avait-elle fait ?

Après ce délai qui lui parut interminable malgré la présence réconfortante de Ginny, il s'approcha lentement mais pas moins anxieux, sa main tremblante dans celle de Ginny dont on voyait seulement quelques larmes perler au coin des yeux. Puis, il vit une tête brune, cheveux en bataille aucun doute possible c'était Hermione. Personne ne savait comment elle s'était pris un sortilège qui avait failli la tuer et par précaution on l'avait plongée dans un sommeil artificiel.

À l'approche d'Harry, Ron sortit de sa torpeur et dit à Harry de manière neutre :

« C'est de ta faute.

- Pardon ? lui répondit Harry sans comprendre le regard meurtrier que lui lança son meilleur ami »

Ron explosa :

« Si tu ne l'avais pas emmenée cette année avec toi, elle ne se serait pas pris un rayon meurtrier d'un quelconque mangemort après la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

- Ron tu sais très bien que le mangemort, si s'en est un, a lancé un sortilège au hasard et qu'il est aurait très bien pu ne toucher personne ! D'ailleurs il a d'abord rebondi avant de toucher Hermione ! De plus, vous saviez à quoi vous vous engagiez en partant avec lui c'est même pour ça qu'il a refusé que je vienne et qu'il a été jusqu'à rompre avec moi pour que je ne risque rien à cause de lui ! Tu ne peux pas le traiter d'égoïste ! » rétorqua Ginny

Mais le mal était fait et malgré tous les efforts de sa bien-aimée, Harry ne pouvant en supporter plus, s'enfuit en direction de la forêt interdite avant de se rappeler que les centaures avaient sûrement aussi subis des pertes. Il se laissa alors tomber par terre et resta un moment comme cela avant que Ginny ne le retrouve dans cet immense château. Elle se glissa dans ses bras et laissa enfin ses larmes couler.

Au bout de quelques minutes blottis ainsi, ils retournèrent ensemble à l'infirmerie pour voir Bill. Personne ne savait s'il se transformerait le soir même à la pleine lune mais pour plus de sûreté son lit était entouré d'une cage et les patients dont l'état le permettait avaient été transportés à Ste Mangouste. Seul restait le professeur Flitwick et Lavande qui était dans le même cas que Bill. Lorsque la lune fit son apparition, tous retinrent leur souffle mais rien ne se passa pas plus que pendant le reste de la nuit. La famille Weasley et Harry étaient soulagés mais malheureusement pour ce dernier et malgré ce que Ginny avait pu lui dire, Ron ne lui parla pas de toute la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2 : Disputes, disputes

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas J. ...Donc les persos sont à J.K et comme j'essaye de suivre son histoire au maximum, certains éléments aussi. Mais l'histoire est à moi! Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent, je ne suis pas payée.

Note : J'attends vos commentaires! :)

* * *

En début d'après-midi, après une bonne matinée de sommeil, Harry et Ginny décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc. Ron était allé voir Hermione et le reste des Weasley (à l'exception de Ginny) l'avait accompagné pour que quelques examens soient effectués sur Bill. Harry n'avait pas la force d'affronter le mutisme de son meilleur ami et était par conséquent resté à Poudlard. Ginny dormait encore quand sa famille était partie et elle n'avait donc pas eu à faire de choix. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Ginny lui dit :

« Harry il faut qu'on parle

- …

- Harry, je sais que c'est dur pour toi entre Ron qui ne te parle plus et tous ceux qui sont… morts. Mais on doit parler de nous deux.

- Ginny, je… je t'aime, mais Ron est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas faire empirer la situation. Tu comprends cela ?

- Oui… »

Mais déjà des larmes commençaient à couler. Harry prit alors Ginny dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses lèvres étaient douces comme le sable et elles avaient un goût de mangue, le parfum préféré de Ginny. Soudain, ils entendirent des pas crisser sur les graviers et ils se détachèrent brusquement. Ginny était désormais de la même couleur que ses cheveux et Harry s'en approchait beaucoup. C'était le professeur Mc Gonagall qui voulait les voir tous les deux. Ils la suivirent et entrèrent dans son bureau.

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard annonça à Harry qu'il pouvait passer ses ASPICS en fin d'année prochaine ou en décembre après quelques mois de cours. Ginny pouvait commencer sa septième année puisqu'elle n'avait loupé que 2 mois, les cours étant finis pour cette année, et que les examens avaient été annulés. Harry ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait mais il promit à sa nouvelle directrice de lui envoyer un hibou.

Après ce rendez-vous, ils finirent par aller prendre des nouvelles de Bill et Hermione. Bill pouvait rentrer à la maison le soir même mais pour Hermione rien n'avait changé pas plus que la relation entre Harry et Ron qui refusait toujours de lui parler.

Ils rentrèrent tous manger au terrier le dîner était triste et silencieux, il n'y avait même pas les habituelles farces des jumeaux pour l'égayer. Les jumeaux pensa Ginny, on ne les reverra plus jamais ensemble. Ron ne parla pas du dîner et George resta enfermé dans sa chambre toute la soirée. Molly allait souvent dans la cuisine sous prétexte d'aller chercher telle ou telle chose mais elle revenait les mains vides la plupart du temps. Bill allait mieux mais des marques étaient visibles sur son visage et ne s'effaceraient surement jamais.

Arthur et Percy étaient au ministère car beaucoup de choses étaient à mettre en place et Charlie était retourné en Roumanie. Fleur était horriblement triste pour la famille à laquelle elle était reliée à la vie et à la mort mais était un peu plus présente et essayait tant bien que mal de tenir une conversation. Harry était gêné et ne savait comment intervenir et réconforter sa famille d'accueil.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Kingsley le ministre provisoire qui brisa le silence, il voulait parler à Harry. Ils allèrent dehors pour pouvoir parler tranquillement et ne pas troubler la famille.

« Harry je sais que tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision mais je préfèrerais que tu passes une année entière à Poudlard.

- D'accord »

Le jeune sorcier avait à peine entendu l'information du ministre. Il se fichait complètement de ses études à ce moment-là. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que tout redevienne comme avant lorsqu'il était encore ami avec Ron, que Bill ne se soit pas fait mordre, qu'Hermione n'ait pas été touchée par ce rayon et enfin qu'il n'y ait pas eu tous ces morts, à la seul exception près celle de Voldemort. Il était soulagé qu'il soit enfin mort mais n'était pas fier que tout le monde le félicite alors qu'il n'avait presque rien fait. Voldemort était mort à cause de son propre sort. Le ministre voulait aussi lui parler d'Hermione. Il essaya de le rassurer, de lui dire que ça n'était pas de sa faute mais Harry n'entendait que les reproches de Ron.

Kingsley le ramena dans la maison. Pendant cette discussion ou plutôt ce monologue, la table avait été débarrassée et Fleur et Bill était sur le point de partir. Après s'être dit en revoir, Harry décida de retourner au square Grimmauld. Il l'annonça à Molly qui balbutia avant de reprendre :

« Harry, tu ne veux pas dormir ici ?

- Mme Weasley je…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Molly. lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme mais bienveillante

- Je vais vous laissez entre vous et puis continua-t-il en voyant la mère de famille prête à lui couper la parole, j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Mme Weasley abandonna alors et Harry transplana avant que Ginny ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il évita Kreattur avec soin et se coucha tout habillé. Pendant une semaine personne ne vit Harry qui ne voulait ni sortir de chez lui ni avoir des visiteurs. Pendant ce temps, il désactiva les alarmes de l'intérieur de la maison mais laissa le sort de désillusion. De toute manière, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le désactiver il réfléchit aussi beaucoup aux évènements récents.

Au début de la semaine suivant la bataille, Harry reçu un hibou de Poudlard.

_M. Potter,_

_Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question concernant vos ASPICS mais le ministre m'a dit ce qu'il souhaitait que vous fassiez. Sur une lettre de votre part confirmant cette information, je voudrais vous renommer capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor._

_Mes Sincères Salutations_

_PS : J'espère qu'Hermione va bien._

Lire cette lettre fit du bien à Harry et le ramena dans le monde réel. Avant de répondre à sa directrice, il se dit qu'il était de son devoir de donner des nouvelles d'Hermione. Après avoir prévenu Kreattur, qui était rassuré de voir enfin son jeune maître sortir, Harry se téléporta à Ste Mangouste et demanda à voir sa meilleure amie.

Heureusement, Ron n'était pas à son chevet. Hermione était sauvée mais devait restée encore un mois à Ste Mangouste pour des raisons médicales. Elle était réveillée quand Harry arrive et ils commencèrent à discuter du travail que le ministère devait faire pour réparer les dégâts de la bataille. Mais Hermione finit par poser LA question :

« Harry, pourquoi Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il doit sûrement être allé manger.

- Sûrement ?

- Et bien… en fait…

- Oui ? Je t'écoute Harry.

- Ron ne me parle plus depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que tu as été blessée avoua-t-il un peu honteux et qu'il pense que si tu n'étais pas venue avec moi ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Mais c'est complètement faux ! On connaissait les risques, et puis de toute manière mes parents sont moldus ! Il est fou ! cria-t-elle

- Qui est fou ? demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver

- Toi ! Tu ne parles plus à Harry depuis la fin de la guerre uniquement parce que j'ai été blessée ? Enfin Ron, tout le monde a été blessé plus ou moins gravement je te l'accorde mais enfin Ron, je ne suis pas morte ! Tu ne peux pas faire la tête à ton meilleur ami comme ça !

- Hermione, quand j'ai décidé de ne plus lui parler, personne ne savait si tu allais…. Si tu allais survivre ! et puis… »

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup sûr une Ginny stupéfaite. En effet, au moment où elle entra, Ron criait sur Hermione et Harry était dans un coin de la chambre ne sachant pas où se mettre. La rousse avait bien entendu des cris du couloir mais elle pensait que c'était son stupide frère et son petit ami. Malgré tout son entrée avait coupé Ron.

Ron partit en courant laissant Hermione en larmes. Ginny décida que consoler Hermione était la priorité. Harry qui n'avait jamais su consoler les filles, sauf peut-être Ginny, couru après Ron pour le rattraper mais malheureusement ce-dernier transplana. Il alla alors chercher un sandwich et retourna voir Hermione.

Cette dernière ne pleurait plu mais avait les yeux rougis. Elle parvient quand même à sourire lorsque son meilleur ami lui fit remarquer que peut-être un troll pouvait les remettre ensembles. Il lui annonça aussi en même temps qu'à Ginny qu'il allait faire une année complète à Poudlard avant de passer ses ASPICS ce qui lui fit penser qu'il avait une lettre à envoyer. Il prit congé de ses deux filles préférées et envoya un hibou à sa nouvelle directrice.


	3. Chapter 3 : L'anniversaire d'Harry

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas J. ...Donc les persos sont à J.K et comme j'essaye de suivre son histoire au maximum, certains éléments aussi. Mais l'histoire est à moi! Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent, je ne suis pas payée.

Note : J'attends vos commentaires! :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'anniversaire d'Harry

Cela faisait presque 3 mois que Voldemort avait été anéanti. Au Terrier régnait une ambiance étrange en effet le lendemain on fêterait l'anniversaire d'Harry mais la mort de Fred planait encore sur la maison et Hermione et Ron ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés.

La jeune sorcière souffrait mais elle ne voulait s'excuser sous aucun prétexte et Ron avait trop peur de la réaction de sa bien-aimée pour faire le premier pas. Il avait accepté de parler un peu à Harry lorsqu'Hermione était sortie de l'hôpital mais ils n'avaient pas retrouvé leur complicité. La situation était figée mais également fragile et tous attendaient que tout cela se débloque.

Le lendemain pour l'anniversaire de l'Elu, ils allèrent tous faire un pique-nique dans la forêt avec le petit Teddy et sa grand-mère qu'Harry voyait tous les jours. Très vite Ginny emmena Harry faire une promenade pendant que les autres préparaient la fête. Les 2 amoureux restèrent très proches tout au long de leur marche et s'amusèrent à trouver qui des deux était le plus puissant pour lancer certains sortilèges. Ginny gagna haut la main le duel de Chauve-souris mais perdit celui du patronus, le cerf d'Harry étant plus fort que son cheval.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur promenade, quelque chose avait changé entre Hermione et Ron mais aucun des deux ne put dire quoi puisqu'ils ne se parlaient toujours pas. Rien ne se passa de notable au cours du déjeuner. Molly avait préparé des sandwichs et de la salade pour tout le monde.

Le gâteau était un fondant au chocolat réchauffé par magie sur lequel on pouvait voir des vifs d'or se déplaçant et évitant des cognards. George avait prévu des Fusebooms qui disaient « Vive Harry ! » ou encore « Joyeux anniversaire au meilleur attrapeur de Gryffondor ». D'ailleurs, cette dernière fusée vexa un peu Charlie qui avait été un excellent attrapeur durant sa scolarité.

Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux et alla de surprises en surprises. Percy, fidèle à lui-même, lui avait offert un livre sur les différentes institutions du ministère, Bill et Fleur un livre de sorts pour améliorer et décorer sa maison, Charlie un manteau en peau de dragon, Andromeda et Teddy un pull tricoté par cette-dernière qui montrait Harry et son filleul en train de jouer avec un souaffle.

Molly et Arthur lui avaient acheté une horloge comme ils avaient et qui pour l'instant indiquait seulement Harry et Teddy, Hermione un livre de quidditch sur toutes les feintes connues, George et Angelina des produits du magasin de farce et attrapes qu'ils avaient rouvert avec l'aide de Ron, ce dernier avait acheté plusieurs magazines de quidditch ainsi que des friandises et enfin le plus beau cadeau de cette année venait de Ginny. C'était un album photo magique relatant les souvenirs de toutes ses années.

Harry les remercia tous du fond du cœur et ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer au quidditch dans le pré au-dessus du Terrier. Les équipes étaient constituées de 6 joueurs chacune car ils n'étaient pas assez. La première équipe comportait : Harry (attrapeur), Ginny et Angelina (poursuiveuses), Ron (gardien) et George et Percy (batteurs) et dans l'autre équipe : Charlie (attrapeur), Bill et Hermione (poursuiveurs), Molly (gardienne) et Fleur et Arthur (batteurs). Enfin Andromeda arbitrait tout en gardant les yeux sur son petit-fils qui faisait la sieste. Molly se révéla bonne gardienne et elle avoua avoir fait du quidditch avec ses frères durant sa jeunesse.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin au Terrier, ils étaient tous joyeux. Même George souriait ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la mort de son frère. Tout le monde alla se coucher, Ron, Harry et George dans une chambre tandis que Hermione, Ginny et Angelina allaient dans une autre.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, se leva et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée d'où venaient des sanglots. Il y trouva Arthur en larmes. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry parvint à comprendre que M. Weasley pleurait de culpabilité. En effet c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il ne pensait pas à son fils. Harry lui expliqua que Fred serait certainement heureux de voir que sa petite famille reprenait vie après des mois de chagrin. Cela calma le père de famille qui finit par lui demander avec une once de soupçon dans la voix :

« Comment cela se passe avec Ginny ?

- Hum… très bien répondit Harry gêné.

- Harry j'aimerais savoir votre relation est-elle sérieuse ?

- M. Weasley… heu Arthur corrigea-t-il, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je crois que c'est réciproque, il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de rompre avec elle sur un coup de tête !

- D'accord mais vous en êtes où ?

- Cela fait seulement trois mois que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble balbutia-t-il

- Je suis soulagé de savoir que tu prends votre relation au sérieux et entre nous, elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi » lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.


	4. Chapter 4 : La fin des vacances

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas J.K et je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent

Note : Je peux voir que vous lisez cette fiction mais si vous ne mettez pas de review, je ne peux pas savoir si vous aimez ou pas... Alors review! :) Please

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La fin des vacances

Le mois d'août passa en un éclair. Un des derniers jours des vacances, Ginny, Harry Ron et Hermione allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures. Ils achetèrent leurs livres et ingrédients de potion puis entrèrent dans le magasin de quidditch où Ginny admira le tout nouveau balai : l'étoile filante. Elle en avait parlé tout l'été ce qui avait donné une idée à Harry. Ils se séparèrent et décidèrent de se retrouver au magasin de farces et attrapes.

Le Survivant, comment l'appelait tous les journaux, retourna dans la boutique de quidditch et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet sous le bras. Il arriva avant ses amis au point de rencontre prévu ce qui lui permit de discuter avec Neville et Luna qui étaient venus ensemble faire des courses. Neville allait également faire une année complète à Poudlard pour rester avec Luna. Enfin, Ron, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent avec deux sacs remplis entièrement. Hermione leva un sourcil à la vue du long paquet de son meilleur ami mais ce fut Ron qui posa la question que tous se demandaient :

« Harry, c'est quoi ça ?

- Oh rien d'important et puis vous verrez bien. Mais d'abord faisons honneur aux nouveautés du magasin. »

Ils restèrent une heure dedans et ressortirent avec d'autres sacs. Ils avaient acheté des Fusebooms, des répliques d'Harry jouant au quidditch et beaucoup d'autres choses.

Puis ils rentrèrent et Harry proposa à Ginny une partie de quidditch. Ron resta avec Hermione car il devait lui parler. Harry et Ginny jouèrent 10min puis l'attrapeur lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle descende sur la terre ferme.

« Accio paquet ! cria-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Harry ?!

- Ginny ne dit rien avant de l'avoir ouvert et surtout de m'avoir écouté. Tu te rappelles que pour ton anniversaire je t'avais promis un autre cadeau ? Et bien le voilà ! »

Ginny déchira le papier d'emballage et s'écria de surprise :

« Oh Harry c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais offert ! Mais… je ne peux pas…

- Ginny j'ai beaucoup trop d'or dans mon coffre pour moi tout seul surtout depuis l'héritage de Sirius alors que veux-tu que j'en fasse si ce n'est pas pour faire plaisir aux gens que j'aime ? » répliqua-t-il en lui souriant. Ginny lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Ils continuèrent à faire du quidditch avant de finir par une petite course que Ginny gagna haut-les-mains, ce qui avait sûrement un rapport avec le fait qu'Harry avait passé plus de temps à la regarder qu'à essayer de gagner.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au terrier en fin d'après-midi, la maison était étrangement calme, étant donné que leurs deux meilleurs amis étaient restés presque seuls une grande partie de l'après-midi. S'attendant au pire, nos deux amoureux entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans la maison. C'est là qu'ils virent Hermione et Ron en train de s'embrasser ce qui les soulagea grandement. Pour ne pas les déranger, ils allèrent aider Molly à préparer le dîner qui se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Après le dîner, un tournoi d'échec version sorciers fut organisé. Arthur gagna contre tout le monde même contre Ron qui pourtant était plus fort. Mais toute la famille avait remarqué qu'il était dans ses pensées et qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention au jeu. Ils allèrent se coucher, George et Angelina étant portés disparus de leur chambre respective, Harry et son meilleur ami se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans leur chambre tout comme Ginny et Hermione. Une longue discussion similaire, qui dura une bonne partie de la nuit, se produisit dans chacune des chambres :

« Hermione, que s'est-il passé entre Ron et toi ?

- Je savais bien que tu me le demanderais, dit Hermione en lui souriant. Eh bien, il se trouve que pour une fois ton frère a ouvert les yeux et a réagi ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation et s'est excusé. On n'a rien dit à personne car on n'est pas encore sûr de nous. Mais bon à priori ça n'a échappé à personne sauf peut-être à George et Angelina…

- De toute manière Harry et moi vous avons vus lorsque nous sommes rentrés tout à l'heure et c'est vrai que vu l'air idiot de mon frère pendant le tournoi d'échecs tout le monde l'a sûrement remarqué sauf comme tu le dis George et Angelina qui avaient autre chose à faire. » répliqua Ginny d'un ton espiègle.

Le dernier jour des vacances, toute la famille revint au Terrier. C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Ginny entendirent qu'un événement de grande ampleur se produirait à Poudlard pour leur dernière année au château. Mais en les voyant arriver, Percy et Arthur se turent et firent comme si de rien n'était.

La belle soirée de fin d'été se continua sous les rires de tout le monde. Elle ne dura pas très longtemps car le lendemain les derniers enfants de cette génération des Weasley partiraient pour leur dernière année dans le château.


	5. Chapter5:Quelques changements à Poudlard

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas J.K et je ne suis pas payée pour ce que je fais

Note : Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents (il fait à peu près la taille du 2ème)! Sinon j'ai fini le chapitre 9 (il est tapé)!

*Enjoy*

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Quelques changements à Poudlard

Le 1er septembre se passa comme tous les autres dans les maisons sorcières où vivaient des enfants entre 11 et 17 ans : c'était la cohue et le Terrier ne fit pas exception à la règle bien que seulement 4 étudiants, majeurs, s'y trouvaient. Mais comme tous les ans, tout le monde arriva à temps pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Molly pleura à chaudes larmes, encore plus que d'habitude, car depuis la fin de la guerre elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée seule pendant la journée.

Les 4 amis retrouvèrent avec plaisir Neville et Luna dans un compartiment, mais ils n'étaient plus ensemble ça avait juste été une amourette d'été. Néanmoins, ils étaient restés amis. En ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione, ils n'avaient pas été nommés préfets puisqu'ils n'allaient pas rester l'année complète. Hermione trouva quand même le moyen d'aider une élève de première année, perdue et seule en lui trouvant un compartiment de premières années.

Le voyage passa rapidement et dans une bonne humeur ambiante. Ils arrivèrent au château, en calèche comme d'habitude sauf que malheureusement presque tous les élèves pouvaient voir les sombrals.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives et Ron ronchonna pendant toute la durée de la répartition en attendant le festin qui allait suivre. Sur les 32 petits nouveaux, seulement 5 regagnèrent Gryffondor au grand damne de ceux-ci. Parmi eux se trouvait la fille qu'Hermione avait aidée dans le train, Meilla Primard, une sang-mêlée.

Après le dîner, Mc Gonagall se leva pour faire son discours de début d'année :

« Tout d'abord je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bonjour aux anciens. J'espère que nous allons tous passer une bonne année. Comme ont dû le remarquer les anciens, des réparations ont été effectuées : un nouveau terrain de quidditch car l'ancien avait malheureusement brûlé, la plupart des salles de classe et salles communes, la bibliothèque et enfin cette salle la Grande Salle qui a été améliorée par nos soins, mais vous verrez tous ces détails plus tard. J'ai quelques informations importantes à vous communiquer. La première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard se passera le 18 octobre, vous devez remettre à votre directeur de maison votre autorisation de sortie à partir de la troisième année. Deuxième information, il n'y aura pas de coupe de quidditch inter-maisons cette année mais…

- Quoi ?! Mais Harry tu es sensé être le capitaine de Gryffondor !

- Calme-toi Ron et écoute la suite. En plus cela ne te concerne pas puisque tu ne fais pas une année complète donc tu ne seras pas dans l'équipe.

- Pff…

- Donc, je disais… repris la directrice une fois que toutes les discussions furent stoppées qu'il n'y aura pas de tournoi inter-maison car nous avons organisé des rencontres et des entraînements avec des professionnels de quidditch. Ainsi, une équipe viendra la semaine prochaine pour aider le capitaine de chaque maison à constituer son équipe. Les 4 équipes ainsi constituées auront des entraînements normaux et des entraînements avec les professionnels. Vers le mois de janvier, 14 joueurs des différentes équipes seront sélectionnés et pourront peut-être jouer un vrai match et ensuite intégrer une équipe professionnelle à leur sortie de l'école. »

Cette annonce fut accueillie par des cris de joie et d'enthousiasme pour tous les joueurs de quidditch excepté ceux qui ne faisaient pas une 7ème année complète. Ron en profita pour ronchonner encore une fois mais il fut interrompu par un baiser d'Hermione.

« Avant que vous alliez vous coucher j'aimerais vous présentez les nouveaux professeurs, Mme Grimm sera professeur d'étude des moldus, M. Hitchen remplacera notre ancien professeur d'étude de runes magiques, M. Cresswel enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal, M. Crockford remplacera le professeur Rogue pour les potions et Melle Cho Chang me remplacera pour la métamorphose.

- Quoi ?! Cette pétasse (NDA : excusez-moi pour le langage) va remplacer Mc Gonagall ?! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je rêve c'est ça ? Harry dis-moi que je rêve !

- Ginny je suis désolé mais ça n'est pas le cas, le professeur Chang va remplacer le professeur Mc Gonagall et on ne peut rien y faire… »

Ce n'était définitivement pas le jour de la famille Weasley… Tous allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent comme des loirs après cette épuisante et éprouvante journée.

Le lendemain, Mc Gonagall distribua les emplois du temps mais Harry trouve le sien étrange. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas cours 2 demi-journées par semaine dont le lundi matin. En ce premier lundi, il était convoqué chez sa directrice. Il finit donc son petit déjeuner et alla à son rendez-vous pendant qu'Hermione et Ron se dirigeaient pour un cours avancé de potion, qui se situait toujours dans les cachots bien que Rogue n'était plus le professeur, et qui était réservé à ceux qui passeraient leurs A.S.P.I.C.S en décembre. Ginny, quant à elle, décida d'aller faire un tour en balai et son petit ami promit de la rejoindre une fois qu'il aurait terminé.

OooooooooooooooO

« M. Potter, je vous ai convoqué pour vous parler de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, cette année la sélection des joueurs est encore plus importante. Beaucoup de choses vont devoir être gérées par les capitaines qui en plus passent tous leurs A.S.P.I.C.S cette année. J'ai donc décider de créer le poste de capitaine adjoint, et je pense ne pas me tromper en attribuant celui de l'équipe de Gryffondor à Ginny Weasley. Je suis certaine que vous la connaissez assez pour en jugez par vous-même. lança sournoisement la directrice

- Euh… Oui… Bien sûr… C'est… la sœur de mon meilleur ami et elle joue dans l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis quelques années balbutia Harry gêné par le regard pétillant du tableau de Dumbledore

- Donc vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui bien sûr

- Trrrrrrrrrrrrrès bien alors nous nous reverrons avec Mlle Weasley ainsi que nos professionnels la semaine prochaine pour les sélections. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui, comment se fait-il que j'ai un emploi du temps aussi peu chargé au niveau des cours ?

- Avez-vous regardé celui de Ginny ?

- Non.

- Parce que vous avez, à quelques détails près, le même emploi du temps. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Premièrement, vous avez acquis une très grande maîtrise dans la défense contre les forces du mal et M. Cresswel ne pourrait pas vous en apprendre davantage. Ensuite je me suis arrangée pour que vos heures d'études soient à la suite les unes des autres. Mais pendant vos 2 matinées de libre vous aurez pas mal de choses à faire… Vous devrez avec Mlle Weasley, sœur de votre meilleur ami, continuer d'organiser la rencontre de quidditch mais aussi vous concentrez sur vos études futures et commencer à apprendre des choses sur votre formation. D'autres questions ?

- Non professeur

- Alors allez rejoindre votre petite amie. Aller dépêchez-vous ! On ne vous a jamais appris qu'on ne fait pas attendre une fille ? »

Harry était aussi rouge qu'une dragée surprise au piment. En sortant du bureau, il croisa Neville et ne put que remarquer que ce-dernier avait acquis une certaine confiance en lui l'année précédente.

Mais Harry décida de suivre les conseils de sa directrice et ne s'attarda pas à prendre des nouvelles de Neville. Il fit juste un détour pour aller chercher son éclair de feu sans lequel il n'aurait aucune chance face à l'étoile filante de Ginny. Arrivé sur le terrain, il la contempla quelques minutes dans son ballet aérien avant de la rejoindre. Ils s'entrainèrent une bonne heure avant de redescendre sur la terre ferme et Harry expliqua à sa petite amie ce que lui avait dit le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Le reste de la semaine se passa entre les cours, les entraînements de quidditch, les séances d'apprenti-auror pour Harry et celles d'apprenti-journaliste pour Ginny qui envisageait de suivre cette voie professionnelle.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! En fonction de mon avancement dans le chapitre 10, je posterais ou non samedi... Mais bon quelques reviews me feraient plaisir... Parce que là à part Aomine... Pour les autres je ne peux pas deviner si vous aimez ou pas... Et puis ça prend 2 minutes à peine!

A la prochaine et portez-vous bien!


	6. Chapter 6 : Les sélections

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas J.K et je ne suis pas payée pour ce que je fais

Note : Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le 5ème. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir poster avant mais je n'ai pas beaucoup avancer dans le chapitre 10... J'essaierais de la faire cette semaine... Bon assez de blabla place au chapitre (et je n'ai toujours pas beaucoup de review... :'( )

*Enjoy*

* * *

Le dimanche marquant la fin de la semaine se déroula tranquillement sous un beau soleil de septembre. Hermione avait déjà commencé à réviser au grand désespoir de son petit ami qui avait prévu autre chose. Il préféra quand même réviser avec elle plutôt que de passer la journée entre les « bisous baveux » de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami. Il eut tort car Harry et Ginny discutèrent quidditch une bonne partie de cette merveilleuse journée de fin d'été.

A la bibliothèque, Hermione parla avec Meilla de sa première semaine de cours et lui proposa de l'aider dans certaines matières, ou pour quoi que ça soit d'autre, si elle avait besoin. La jeune Gryffondor la remercia, mais elle n'avait pas (encore) besoin d'aide. Néanmoins, Hermione avait remarqué qu'elle était un peu seule un peu comme elle lorsqu'elle avait son âge. Elle nota alors comme mission personnelle de chercher des élèves de première année qui pourraient être amis avec la petite Meilla.

Le lundi matin, tous les élèves de Poudlard, qu'ils soient candidats ou simplement spectateurs, se rendirent au stade pour assister aux premières sélections qui commençaient par Gryffondor. Le suspense était à son comble lorsque la directrice annonça l'arrivée…. Des Harpies de Holyhead !

« C'est l'équipe que j'admire le plus ! annonça Ginny

- Quoi ?! répliqua son frère. Tu es sérieuse là ?!

- Oui ! Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

- Heu…

- De toute manière tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! C'est clair ?! répliqua la rousse un peu stressée par son nouveau statut.

- Oui… Je crois que j'ai compris… » reprit Ron, un peu pâle.

Hermione et Harry regardaient le roux, se faire réprimander par sa petite sœur, en pouffant.

Mc Gonagall reprit :

« Nos amies –IES, car pour ceux qui ne le savant pas, c'est une équipe 100% féminine, vont donc aider les capitaines et capitaines adjoints à faire leurs choix. J'invite Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley à s'approcher…

- Pardon. Pardon. Excusez-nous. Pardon. Oh ! Toi t'es sourds ou quoi ?! lança la rousse furieusement et toujours aussi stressée.

- Ginny ! Calme-toi !

- Quoi ?! Il ne voulait pas se pousser !

- Maintenant j'invite les batteurs postulants pour l'équipe de Gryffondor à nous rejoindre. Evidemment les élèves de première année peuvent tout de suite reprendre leur place. »

Quelques élèves qui avaient surement espéré passé inaperçus soupirèrent avant de retourner dans les gradins.

« Bien maintenant que tous les « vrais » postulants sont là, je laisse la parole au capitaine.

- Bien alors vous allez commencer par faire un tour du stade, en volant, évidemment ! »

Pendant que les candidats faisaient un tour, Harry, Ginny et les batteuses professionnelles s'entretinrent pour la suite des sélections, et décidèrent tout d'abord de les faire viser sur des cibles magiques avec une balle normale, qui ressemblait légèrement à un souaffle. Sur les 24, seulement 1/3 y arrivèrent plusieurs fois à la suite tout en volant, ce qui réduisait considérablement le choix. Parmi eux les deux anciens batteurs Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes qui défendaient leur place avec acharnement. Finalement, il ne resta que 4 candidats : les deux anciens batteurs, un élève de 6ème année qui avait toujours été loin dans les sélections sans jamais être pris et un élève de 3ème année qui n'avait pas pu avoir sa chance l'année passée.

Harry et Ginny ne savaient vraiment pas qui sélectionner et avaient peur de ne pas être assez objectifs. Les deux batteuses les rassurèrent en leur rappelant que même si seulement 2 seraient titulaires, les deux autres occuperaient le poste de remplaçants. Après les avoir mis en situation réelle de match, avec des vrais cognards et des vrais cibles, il fut décidé, pour l'instant, que Ritchie Coote, qui s'était beaucoup amélioré et l'élève de 6ème année qui s'avérait s'appeler Adrien Swann seraient les titulaires.

Ensuite, il y eut les sélections pour le poste de gardien, qui furent remportées par une deuxième année répondant au nom de Lucretia Toke, son remplaçant étant Léo Gilroy moldu. On poursuivit par les sélections pour les poursuiveurs. Ginny voulu absolument les faire pour ne pas qu'on pense qu'elle bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur. Elle fut la meilleure et de loin puisqu'elle marqua 9 buts sur 10 contre la gardienne des harpies. Demelza en marqua 7 et fut donc qualifier ainsi que Clémence et Elina Welader, des jumelles de 4ème année. La dernière acceptant d'être remplaçante pour toutes les poursuiveuses.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu qu'était la sélection de l'attrapeur remplaçant arriva. Seul un élève, un jeune garçon de 2ème année, qui n'était autre que le cousin d'Olivier Dubois : (NDA : ancien gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui joue maintenant en tant que gardien pour le Club de Flaquemarre) Jules Dubois.

Les sélections des trois autres équipes de Poudlard durèrent toute la journée pendant laquelle Harry et Ginny établirent une stratégie d'équipe tout en observant les forces et les faiblesses de leurs adversaires. Ron était parti avec Hermione dans le parc de Poudlard en début d'après-midi car il savait qu'Hermione s'ennuyait même si elle ne disait rien.

* * *

A bientôt! (j'espère)


	7. Chapter 7 : Ensemble

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas J.K et je ne suis pas payée pour ce que je fais

Note : Je cherche quelqu'un pour traduire ma fiction en anglais. Si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez-moi un MP :)

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre7 : Ensemble

Le mardi, les élèves retournèrent en cours au grand désespoir de Ginny car ils commençaient par un double cours de sortilège avec les Serpentard… Et le professeur Chang ! A la fin du cours, l'ancienne Serdaigle demanda à parler à Harry. Ginny lui lança un regard noir et menaçant que celle-ci ne vit pas. La rousse fut tout de même obligée de sortir de la classe pour se diriger vers son prochain cours, une option. Harry devait parler avec la directrice après le cours de sortilèges mais pour l'heure, il était en tête-à-tête avec son ex petite amie.

Les craintes de Ginny n'étaient absolument pas justifiées puisque Mrs Chang complimenta seulement Harry sur ses progrès. Ensuite, le gryffondor, se dirigea vers le bureau de Mc Gonagall et prononça le mot de passe, « Albus Dumbledore ».

« Harry, le ministère organise un stage pour les élèves intéressés pour faire des études d'Aurors. Cela se passera du 12 au 16 Novembre, mais le nombre de places est limité, alors si tu veux une place, tu dois me répondre rapidement et même maintenant !

- Je suis partant ! lui répondit-il en souriant

- Bien, donc je t'inscris sur la liste. Et si tu pouvais dire à Ginny de passer dans mon bureau quand elle serait libre cela m'arrangerait beaucoup.

- D'accord ! Au revoir et merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour le stage ! »

Harry ne vit pas sa dulcinée de toute la journée, et le soir, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il demanda alors à Hermione où était Ginny, mais elle ne savait pas, elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis le cours de Sortilèges. Harry ne finit même pas son dîner, et partit à sa recherche. Il commença par la salle commune, puis dans les toilettes des filles (ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il y allait…), dans diverses salles de cours, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il commençait vraiment à désespérer mais il décida quand même d'aller voir sur le terrain de quidditch, bien qu'il fasse presque nuit. A peine arrivé, il aperçu une masse informe dans le crépuscule, il s'approcha et découvrit Ginny, sanglotant. Etonne, il l'entoura de ses bras, musclés par le quidditch et elle se retourna en sursautant.

« Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je reste près de toi.

- Retourne voir ta chinoise ! grommela-t-elle

- Quoi ?! Mais Ginny, je t'aime ! Pourquoi j'irais avec elle ?

- Tu étais bien avec elle tout à l'heure ! lui cria-t-elle avec rage

- C'est notre professeur de sortilège ! Elle m'a seulement… dit que j'avais fait des progrès dans cette matière. C'est tout ! Ginny, je sors avec toi et je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! »

A ces mots, la colère de sa petite amie s'estompa, mais ses pleurs redoublèrent. Harry la serra bien fort, et ils retournèrent au château dans la pénombre. Ron et Hermione rassurés en voyant Ginny saine et sauve et entre de bonnes mains, disparurent subitement pour la deuxième fois de la semaine. Harry n'en voulait absolument pas à Ginny de l'avoir accusé, car il savait que sa belle l'avait attendu très longtemps durant toutes ses années.

Mais au fil des jours, l'humeur de Ginny ne changea pas. Elle était à fleur de peau et Harry ne savait que dire de peur de la faire pleurer ou de peur de subir sa colère. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème, il demanda conseil à sa meilleure amie. Hermione ne savait pourquoi Ginny était comme cela mais elle lui promit d'enquêter discrètement. Après plusieurs jours, il s'avéra, pour Hermione, que sa tâche était plus ardue qu'elle ne le pensait, mais elle n'abandonna pas. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné quelque chose dans sa vie et ça n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer ! Le samedi, deux semaines après le début de son « enquête », elle réussit enfin à parler à Ginny sans que celle-ci ne détourne la conversation. Elle lui demanda alors :

« Ginny tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Oui… dit-elle d'une petite voix peu convaincante

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Ginny ! Après tout, je suis ta meilleure amie, et je m'inquiète. Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Oh Hermione ! dit la benjamine des Weasley en se jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et en fondant en larmes

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Je t'écoute si tu veux en parler.

- Hermione, c'est… Fred ! Il me manque encore plus depuis qu'on est revenus à Poudlard, et à chaque fois que je vois un objet du magasin, je… »

La brune leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle entendit que des objets du magasin de farces et attrapes étaient entrés en fraude dans l'école, un reflex de son ancien statut de préfète. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire pour ne pas interrompre son amie qui se confiait enfin, après plus d'un mois de silence. La discussion reprit lorsque Ginny eut sécher ses larmes et Hermione lui dit :

« Tu devrais en parler avec Harry, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi !

- Ah ! Maintenant, il fait attention à moi !

- Ginny ! Tu ne peux pas dire cela ! Il t'aime au plus profond de lui ! Et je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait vivre sans toi ! Comme moi je ne pourrais pas vivre sans ton frère ! Alors si tu ne veux plus de lui, il mérite que tu le lui dises clairement.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

- Tu es la seule à ne pas t'en rendre compte ! Même Bill et Charlie ont compris qu'Harry ne te fera aucun mal, et tu sais qu'ils sont d'une jalousie maladive quand on parle de leur petite sœur ! Franchement Ginny ! Si eux l'ont compris c'est que ça se voit ! Ils sont tellement aveugles, sans vouloir les insulter, mais je peux te jurer qu'Harry t'aime et… Ginny !? Ginny ?! T'es où ?! Elle est partie ?! Je rêve ! J'espère au moins que notre discussion aura servie à quelque chose…

A l'autre bout du château, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les quelques personnes présentes en ce beau jour d'Automne, assistèrent à une scène des plus singulières Une furie rousse débarqua dans la salle pour se jeter sur le héros national qui tomba à la renverse sous le coup de la stupeur. Puis, la flèche, qui était en réalité Ginny, vous l'aurez deviné, embrassa fougueusement le beau brun aux yeux verts qui répondit avec passion au baiser. A côté d'eux, se trouvait un Ron abasourdit, en effet, il avait à peine remarqué le froid entre sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux amoureux s'éclipsèrent et Hermione rejoignit enfin son petit ami, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle aussi ne profite pas des bras réconfortants de celui-ci. En tout cas, Hermione était sûre que ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient remis ensemble !

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous penser? J'aimerais aussi savoir si ma fic devient un peu gnangnan...?


	8. Chapter 8 : Le match

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas J.K et je ne suis pas payée pour ce que je fais

Note : Je cherche quelqu'un pour traduire ma fiction en anglais. Si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez-moi un MP :)

Je suis désolé mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs voire très courts mais j'ai du mal à faire plus et le 9ème chapitre est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit...

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 8 : Le match

Le mois de Novembre arriva avec le premier match de quidditch de l'année, opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard. Il promettait d'être rude car l'équipe de Serpentard était cette année composée de 5 nouveaux joueurs tous très bons, mais étant composée d'autant de nouveaux, l'équipe était certainement moins expérimentée. Bizarrement, Ron qui ne jouait plus dans l'équipe était aussi stressé que s'il y était. Ginny était elle-aussi stressée de jouer devant ses idoles et Harry également car ce match déterminerait la suite du championnat.

Les deux équipes se dirigèrent chacune vers leur vestiaire et les deux capitaines firent leur discours. Harry expliqua sa stratégie avec l'aide de sa capitaine adjointe qui était redevenue rayonnante depuis un mois.

« Bon alors, Daphnée tourne bien autour des trois poteaux, en bref fait comme hier à l'entrainement ! Ritchie et Adrien renvoyez en priorité les cognards qui risquent de toucher les poursuiveuses. Demelza, Ginny et Clémence faites-vous bien des passes et si vous ne pouvez pas, tirez ou essayez de feinter. Quant à moi… Bah… Je vais tenter d'attraper le vif d'or !

- Tu ne vas pas essayer tu vas l'attraper !

- Oui, je vais l'attraper Ginny ! dit-il en regardant avec fierté la détermination de sa petite amie. Et surtout n'oubliez pas… Faites de votre mieux et amusez-vous ! »

Les Gryffondor étaient prêts pour jouer un match qui serait peut être décisif pour leur vie future. Harry serra la main du capitaine adverse et le match commença.

« La balle à Gryffondor ! Et Weasley passe le souaffle à Welader qui lui repasse et Weasley marque !... »

« Une minute » se dit Harry « Je connais cette voix ! C'est Ron ! C'est donc cela qu'il faisait lorsqu'il disparaissait avec Hermione, il s'entrainait ! Et ce matin, il était stressé pour le commentaire du match ! »

Harry reprit sa ronde autour du terrain, et il aperçut le vif d'or au bout de quelques minutes. Malheureusement, il était à l'autre bout du terrain par rapport au vif et contrairement à son adversaire. Il fit alors un signe à un de ses batteurs et celui-ci envoya un cognard, qui avait frôlé Demelza, en direction de l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Du côté du score, Ron avait du mal à suivre et il se fit gentiment rabrouer par le professeur McGonagall. Le score était de 100 à 90 en faveur de Serpentard, puis l'avance augmenta toujours en leur faveur pour arriver à 150-100. Mais Ginny et Clémence marquèrent 2 buts tandis que Demelza en marquait un. Le commentateur reprit :

« Le score est de 250 à 230 en faveur de ces sales Serpentard !

- Weasley !

- Excusez-moi professeur… Et ma sœur… Heu Ginny… Heu Weasley qui marque ! 240 pour les griffons et toujours aucune trace du Vif… »

En entendant ces mots, Harry se remit à la recherche de l'objet qui mettrait enfin fin à ce match, mais aucune trace du Vif…

« Le souaffle aux Serpentard, Tom Robbins qui tire, Daphnée est de l'autre côté, elle plonge… Et attrape le souaffle… Ouf… Demelza qui passe à Ginny qui repasse à Demelza… Cela peut encore durer longtemps… Je me demande si cela ne serait pas une nouvelle technique mise au point par notre capitaine… Oh ! Un cognard arrive sur Ginny mais il est renvoyé par Adrien Swan, qui a enfin réussi à intégrer l'équipe après de longues années d'attente. Bravo Adrien ! Demelza qui s'avance vers les anneaux ! Mais que fait-elle ?! Elle passe derrière les buts et fait la passe à Ginny, qui marque ! Le score est de 300 à 290 pour les rouges et ors ! Mais que font les attrapeurs ? Thomas Primer, attrapeur de Serpentard plonge ! Est-ce une feinte ? Il devrait pourtant savoir qu'Harry est très fort en piqué ! Mais ?! Harry fait le tour du terrain… Il est au coude à coude avec Thomas ! Je crois qu'on a affaire à une toute nouvelle feinte ! La feinte Potter ! Et c'est Gryffondor qui gagne 470 à 310 ! Ils prennent ainsi la tête du championnat ! »

Le soir, l'équipe fit la fête dans la salle commune avec les harpies. Seamus avait trouvé des bierraubeurres et la boisson coulait à flot. Ginny et Harry parlèrent avec les joueuses professionnelles pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Elles proposèrent ainsi à Ginny de venir faire un stage à Holyhead et la poursuiveuse accepta avec plaisir après s'être remise de la surprise.

Il fallait cependant demander à la directrice et la capitaine se dirigea vers le bureau pour ne pas faire attendre leur future stagiaire. Elle revient très vite et Ginny sauta de joie à l'annonce de son futur stage. Harry était ravi pour sa petite amie. D'ailleurs, il en profita aussi puisque juste après avoir eu la réponse de la directrice, elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Mais pendant la fin de la soirée, Ginny continua de discuter avec les joueuses et Harry se trouva assaillit par les groupies de Gryffondor, qui profitèrent du fait que Ginny était occupée ailleurs pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus. Heureusement, Demelza vient le voir pour lui parler d'une technique pouvant être utile pour le prochain match.

* * *

PS : je ne suis pas dans votre tête et encore moins devin donc si vous voulez que je sache ce que vous pensez mettez une review...


	9. 9 : Une semaine pas comme les autres

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas J.K et je ne suis pas payée pour ce que je fais

Note : Je cherche quelqu'un pour traduire ma fiction en anglais. Si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez-moi un MP :)

Note 2 : Excusez-moi pour le retard, en ce moment je suis très occupée ma fic est donc en arrêt. J'ai commencé le chapitre 10 mais je ne l'ai pas fini. Ce n'est pas pour faire du chantage, mais si j'ai plus de review, je serais peut être plus motivée... Encore désolé et j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres vous plaira...

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Une semaine pas comme les autres

La semaine du 12 au 16 arriva très rapidement et quelques 7ième années privilégiées s'en allèrent pour un stage. Hermione et Ron restaient à Poudlard tandis qu'Harry allait sur le centre d'entrainement des Aurors et que Ginny allait à Holyhead. Tous les 4 se séparèrent pour la première fois depuis des mois. Ginny avait passé son permis de transplanage mais comme elle n'était jamais allée à Holyhead la capitaine était venue la chercher.

Harry et 3 autres jeunes sorciers un garçon et 2 filles devaient passer la journée au QG des Aurors dans le ministère. Ils s'y rendirent en passant par la cheminée de la directrice de Poudlard exceptionnellement connectée au monde extérieur. Harry était excité, mais en même temps il avait peur de sa célébrité. Il se résonna en pensant qu'ayant vaincu Voldemort, il ne devrait pas avoir peur d'une petite cicatrice ! Evidemment lorsqu'il arriva au ministère, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Comme il détestait être le centre de toutes les attentions, il continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Mais sa technique ne marcha pas longtemps. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, un petit homme avec une cape jaune moutarde commença à lui poser toutes sortes de questions sur sa vie, ce qu'il faisait au ministère, comment il avait vaincu Voldemort… Heureusement, une des filles, Alice Calassaud, l'aida à s'en débarrasser. D'ailleurs, cette jeune fille, qu'Harry ne connaissait pas très bien puisqu'il n'avait jamais été en cours avec elle, était très sympathique. Elle avait une grande sœur de l'âge de Percy, qui s'appelait Audrey et qui travaillait au ministère. Sa sœur avait été à Serdaigle, mais elle, Alice avait été accueillie à Poufsouffle. Leurs parents étaient sorciers et avaient été scolarisés à Poudlard. Harry et Alice devinrent vite amis car cette dernière était drôle sans pour autant poser 50000 questions idiotes.

Mais revenons à leur stage. Les 4 élèves furent accueillis par le ministre provisoire (Rappelons-le) en personne. Les élections n'avaient pas encore eues lieues. Il leur souhaita la bienvenue et essaya de dérider les 3 jeunes, impressionnés d'être devant le ministre, ancien Auror. Harry était à l'aise avec Kingsley mais cela le détendit de voir une tête connue. Ils furent introduits dans le QG des Aurors par le ministre lui-même !

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny était arrivée à Holyhead. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de poser ses affaires que son premier entraînement avec les Harpies commença. Elle joua d'abord en tant que poursuiveuse, mais très vite ses nouvelles coéquipières se rendirent compte que la rousse était très agile, et elle joua au poste d'attrapeuse, puis de gardienne et enfin de batteuse.

Ginny apprit ainsi que les Harpies devaient une partie de leur succès à leur méthode d'entrainement très originale. En effet, elles s'entrainaient au moins à deux postes différents et elles pouvaient ainsi acquérir les compétences et les qualités de diverses postes.

Ginny était heureuse, elle était dans son élément ! Elles s'entrainèrent toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. A 5 heures, la benjamine des Weasley visita le campus et découvrit la salle des balais. Cette salle était le centre de réparation et d'entretien des balais. Toute la semaine, Ginny passa énormément de temps dans cette pièce. Après chaque entrainement, elle prenait soin de son étoile filante. Même si la semaine passa trop vite à son goût, elle avait hâte de retrouver Harry pour tout lui raconter et surtout cette conversation :

« Ginny, je pense que tu as fait d'énormes progrès avec nous pendant cette semaine non ? dit la capitaine de l'équipe, Gemma Jones.

- C'est vrai que m'entrainer avec vous a été un vrai plaisir et j'ai beaucoup appris!

- Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé faire carrière dans le quidditch ?

- Non… Pas vraiment… Je pensais faire journaliste. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu es prête pour et après tes examens, tu es prise dans notre équipe ! J'ai déjà demandé à notre coach et à toute l'équipe, tout le monde est d'accord avec cette idée !

- C-C'est vrai ?

- Si je te le dis ! répondit Gemma en souriant

- Alors, j'accepte !

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! Tu pourras revenir t'entrainer avec nous pendant les vacances de Pâques si tu le désires !

- Avec plaisir… Si rien d'autre n'est prévu… »

C'est ainsi que le stage de Ginny à Holyhead se termina … En beauté !

J

Ginny manquait aussi à Harry mais il n'eut pas pour autant le temps de s'ennuyer ! Au bureau des Aurors, on lui expliqua le fonctionnement des études pendant le premier jour. Dans cette formation, les postulants passaient leur deux premières années la moitié du temps en cours, à l'unimage des Aurors et l'autre moitié, ils étaient dans le QG des Aurors avec un « maitre de stage ». Enfin, pendant la dernière année de formation, les futurs Aurors passaient tout leur temps avec leur « maitre de stage » et si celui-ci pensait que son élève était capable de faire des missions, il l'accompagnait. A la fin de chaque année, les postulants passaient un examen.

Le reste de la semaine, les 4 élèves allèrent à l'unimage où on leur expliqua un peu le genre de missions auxquelles ils pouvaient être confrontés et ils purent assister à un cours de camouflage, un cours de défense et un cours de sauvetage. A la fin de leur stage, sur les 4 élèves, seuls Harry et Alice décidèrent qu'en sortant de Poudlard ils feraient cette formation. Les deux autres découvrirent que ce métier n'était pas fait pour eux.

A la fin de la semaine, ils repartirent à Poudlard. Mais avant qu'Harry ne plonge dans la cheminée, Kingsley le retient il devait lui parler.

« Harry, Dumbledore m'avait demandé de te remettre cette enveloppe juste avant de mourir. Il m'avait dit mot pour mot _Kingsley, tu donneras cette enveloppe à Harry le jour où il sera en âge de quitter Poudlard. _Je n'ai pas voulu te la donner plus tôt car ça n'était pas le bon moment. Mais je te la donne aujourd'hui et te conseille de la lire avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une intuition…

- Très bien »

Une petite feuille accompagnait une lettre et Harry la lit en première. Puis, il mit l'enveloppe dans sa poche et partit à Gringotts pour une raison que Kingsley ne comprit pas. Après une descente passée dans un wagon, il se retrouva dans son coffre. Il eut recourt au sortilège accio pour pouvoir trouver un coffret et pour l'ouvrir. Dedans, il trouva trois enveloppes. Harry prit la première enveloppe et décida de l'emporter sans la lire; il avait fait assez attendre Ginny. Il retourna au ministère et plongea dans la cheminée. La première personne qu'il vit fut Ginny. S'ensuivit un dialogue quelque peu pimenté :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?! Les 3 autres sont revenus depuis 45 minutes ! lui dit Ginny sur un ton de reproche

- Professeur McGonagall, avez-vous une pièce où nous pourrions discuter sans être interrompus ?

- Mais certainement. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Suivez-moi ! »

Les deux amoureux la suivirent dans un petit salon très chaleureux où crépitait un feu de bois agréable en cette saison. La directrice retourna dans son bureau car elle avait du courrier en retard. Ainsi, Harry put expliquer tranquillement à Ginny ce qu'il avait fait pendant tout ce temps. Il lui montra la note de Dumbledore qui disait cela :

_Harry,_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pu te donner la lettre en main propre. Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir en quelque sorte causé la mort de tes parents… Je ne suis qu'un abruti qui n'a pas su résonner ton père, ni protéger ton parrain. Mais ce qui est fait est fait… Je ne peux malheureusement pas retourner dans le passé malgré mes nombreux pouvoirs. J'espère qu'au moins Remus va bien… C'est le dernier des Maraudeurs ! _

_Mais bon cette feuille n'est pas écrite dans ce but. Le véritable but est de t'expliquer certaines choses puisque je vais mourir et que je suis le dernier à pouvoir te les expliquer. Donc la lettre qui accompagne cette feuille est une lettre de Sirius et Remus. C'est très… Disons… Humoristique ! Dans ton coffre, à Gringotts, tu trouveras un coffret placé par mes soins. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il contient, je sais seulement que tes parents te l'ont laissé._

_Une dernière chose, tu as hérité du Square Grimault, mais les protections sont toujours activées. Au dos de cette feuille se trouve la formule pour les désactiver._

_Bonne chance Harry _

_Albus Dumbledore_

« Cela m'aurait servi d'avoir la formule avant…!

- Pour une fois que notre cher directeur a un temps de retard… Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir ! »

Ils entreprirent alors de lire la lettre de Sirius et Remus. Celle-ci ressemblait à un dialogue et les deux maraudeurs avaient écrit exactement le contraire… Sirius prônait l'amusement sans limites, ni règles, ni aucune prudence, tandis que Remus, lui, conseillait de certes s'amuser mais aussi de respecter les règles et les limites. En tout cas les deux amoureux rigolèrent bien et en apprirent de belles sur les bêtises des Maraudeurs et sur les tentatives de séduction de James envers Lily.

Néanmoins, même après cette lecture distractive, Harry n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir la lettre qu'il avait récupérer dans son coffre. Il demanda à Ginny de le faire à sa place. Lorsque la lettre fut ouverte, un dialogue commença entre Lily et James. C'était la même sorte de magie que pour une beuglante sauf que les paroles étaient douces et attentionnées. Voici le dialogue-lettre :

- Mon fils, tu as atteint la majorité des sorciers et des Moldus ! Tu vas pouvoir faire la fête !

- James !

- Pardon Lily… Harry j'espère que tu es devenu un grand joueur de quidditch ! Tu as de qui tenir… Mais tu ne dois pas oublier de bien réviser tes Aspics, c'est très important et…

- James… Je sais que tu fais semblant ! Harry tu devrais voir la tête de ton père lorsqu'il te dit cela !

- Je peux continuer ? Pour une fois que je suis sérieux ! Donc je reprends. J'espère que tu auras un métier que tu aimes etc. etc… Peut-être as-tu déjà trouvé l'amour de ta vie ? On est précoce dans la famille ! Dans ce cas-là notre deuxième lettre devrait bientôt te servir enfin… Si ta mère réussi à la terminer un jour…

« Harry de quelle lettre parle-t-il ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard Ginny… »

- Harry les temps qui courent sont très durs et j'espère que tu n'as pas vécu le même enfer que nous… Mais bon je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps avec ces pensées sombres. Dans la deuxième lettre, plusieurs surprises t'attendent. *clin d'œil* Peut être que cela t'aidera à te décider… ? En tout cas quoi que tu aies fait, je suis fier de toi mon fils !

- Et moi aussi ! J'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop de bêtises quand même… Mais bon avec des Maraudeurs dans ta famille, il y a peu de chances… N'est-ce pas James ?

- Oui… Bon oublions cela et surtout mon comportement d'idiot !

- Mais James, si tu ne t'étais pas conduit comme cela je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais remarqué et nous ne serions pas là à ennuyer Harry avec notre passé…

- C'est vrai ! Donc Harry, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait la même chose que moi… Ton cadeau pour ta majorité, c'est notre manoir. Au cas où personne ne te l'aurait dit, il renait de ses cendres telles un phénix. Donc tu en es le propriétaire dès maintenant si tu le souhaites. A bientôt mon fils !

Harry était heureux, Ginny le voyait bien. Il avait besoin de cette lettre, besoin du réconfort de ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Elle se demandait ce qu'il serait devenu si au lieu de vivre chez les Dursley, il avait vécu dans une famille « normale » qu'elle soit sorcière ou Moldue. Mais on ne pouvait pas refaire le passé…

« Harry, ça va mieux n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Ginny, merci. Maintenant je te dois des explications. Juste avant que je ne revienne à Poudlard, Kingsley me retint pour me donner une enveloppe contenant la note de Dumbledore et la lettre de Sirius et Remus.

- Et tu as trouvé quoi dans le coffret placé dans ton coffre ?

- Ah oui. Il y avait 3 enveloppes, où il était inscrit « A ouvrir quand tu seras majeur », une autre où il était écrit… Heu… Il y avait 2 autres enveloppes…

- Et pourquoi ne les as-tu pas prises ?

- Parce que l'une est pour les générations futures…

- Et l'autre ?

- Heu… Tu verras plus tard »

Ginny n'insista pas mais elle était loin de se douter de ce dont il était question. En effet, sur la deuxième lettre, il était inscrit « Quand tu voudras faire ta demande en mariage » et sur la dernière il avait un peu menti car on pouvait seulement voir « Pour nos petits-enfants ».

Mais il n'allait pas lui parler de mariage et encore moins d'enfants ! Il ne savait pas si elle était prête et de toute manière, lui ne l'était pas !

Ils retrouvèrent la tour des Gryffondor avec plaisir et tous les deux racontèrent à Ron et Hermione leur stage. Ginny fut chaudement félicitée pour la nouvelle formation qui débuterait aux vacances de Pâques. Le soir, Harry et Ron eurent une petite discussion entre mecs :

« Ron ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu as déjà pensé à te fiancer, avec Hermione j'entends bien…

- … Pourquoi me parles-tu de fiançailles ?

- Parce que mes parents ont laissés une lettre dans mon coffre pour quand je me fiancerais. Et je me demandais si vous y aviez déjà pensé, toi et Hermione ?

- Heu… Non… Jamais parlé….

- Ah… Bon bah bonne nuit alors ! »

Harry se demanda si parler de fiançailles avec le frère de celle qu'il épouserait un jour était une bonne idée. Aussi se promit-il d'avoir une autre discussion avec Hermione le lendemain.

* * *

Peut-être à bientôt...


End file.
